


Pieśń ognia

by ourspaceship



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, helena nie istnieje, nie wiem co to jest, paring na jaki zasługujemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Zacznijmy od tego, że Helena nie zasługiwała na miłość Bohuna i ogólnie to złą kobietą była. Kiedyś sobie myślałam, że Jurko to potrzebowałby wojowniczki i tak, oto powstał ship, o którym się nawet filozofom nie śniło.
Relationships: Jurko Bohun/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	Pieśń ognia




End file.
